(i) Technical Field
A certain aspect of the embodiments discussed herein relates to a harmonic mixer.
(ii) Related Art
It is generally hard or almost impossible to get a local source showing stable oscillation with enough power in millimeter wavelengths or in quasi-millimeter wavelengths, where the millimeter wavelengths means wavelengths around several millimeters while the quasi-millimeter wavelengths means around several scores of millimeters, which results in a use of a mixer operable in relative lower frequencies and extracting harmonics of a fundamental oscillation as disclosed by Herbert in IEEE MTT-S Digest in 1991, which is often called as a harmonic mixer.